Currently, folding beds are becoming more and more widely used in people's life, especially in western countries. In western countries almost all families use folding beds, and these folding beds are mainly composed of folding bedsteads and mattresses. While being transported from one location to another, the folding bedsteads and the mattresses are separately packaged, and the unit frames and the support legs of the folding bedsteads can be folded to take up less transportation space. The mattresses are rolled up and packaged in boxes separate from the bedsteads for transport. Therefore, when this method of separate packaging is used, a folding bed has two pieces of goods, which occupies two units of space, leading to a significant increase in the transportation cost.